Your love, My redemption final alternativo
by lucia cullen hale
Summary: Secuela de The curiosity i kill the cat! la curiosidad a vencido a nuestro leon, pero ahora se encuentran ambos leon y serpiente atrapados por algo mas fuerte que la curisosidad. un poderoso hechizo de magia antigua, un espia encubierto, una mision


**Disclaimers: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mi sino a la queridísima Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme sin ningún ánimo de lucro! **

**final optativo hecho a pedido! aunque era el que en un principio iba a ser el final de esta historia! especialmente dedicado a**** Saorii-chan**** que fue quien me hizo el pedido! =) espero que lo disfrutes! y ojala les guste a todas!**

Sus ojos se cerraron después de esas palabras y sentí como mi mundo se venia abajo por completo. Era una sensación inexplicable, algo que jamás en mi vida imagine sentir. Se sentía como si alguien estuviese pasando una aplanadora sobre mi pecho haciendo estrujarse a mi corazón de una forma dolorosamente real, y como si mis pulmones fuesen aplastados, impidiendo así pasar el aire necesario, haciendo de cada respiración una tortura.

Sentí como si alguien me hubiese arrancado una parte de mi cuerpo, como si estuviese incompleto. Como si alguien me hubiese arrancado una parte de mi mismo, y así había sido en realidad. No podía siquiera imaginar una vida en la que Draco no estuviera no ahí, jamás había siquiera contemplado la posibilidad de que un día simplemente no estuviera.

El rubio siempre había sido una constante en mi vida, aun antes de estar juntos, siempre estuvo ahí desde que a los 11 años me entere que era un mago, el "gran Harry Potter", o como el prefería llamarme "el jodido niño que vivió". De una u otra manera el siempre había estado ahí, devolviéndome a la realidad con sus insultos, sacándome de mis depresiones con mi obsesión por el, despertando mi ira con las peleas sin sentido. Luego había pasado a ser la razón de mis desvelos nocturnos y todos mis problemas, a ser después mi primer y (estaba seguro) único amor. El siempre de una manera u otra había estado allí para mí, como una constante en mi vida, algo que pensé siempre estaría allí. No importaba tanto la manera… como amigo, como enemigo, como amante...

Podía soportar que me odiara si fuese necesario, si aun así seguiría viéndolo de lejos, tal vez provocándolo a pelear para tenerlo mas cerca. Pero ahora el ya no estaría ahí para mi y eso era algo a lo que no me podía acostumbrar. Algo que definitivamente no podía soportar. Sentir su cuerpo inerte entre mis brazos era tan doloroso. Tan irreal… como podía ser que Draco ya no estuviese allí y todo siguiera exactamente igual que antes? Como seguía yo vivo y respirando si mi razón para hacerlo ya no iba a estar allí? Parecía una cruel burla a su sacrificio por todos nosotros. Y entonces lo comprendí. Ya una vez había cometido el error de no seguir a mis instintitos y lo había perdido, no iba a hacerlo de nuevo.

Me pare tomando su cuerpo entre mis brazos bajo la asombrada mirada de Hermione, y comencé a caminar hacia la salida de esa asquerosa cueva, mientras antes saliese de ese lugar, mas posibilidades tendría.

Harry a donde vas que? Que haces?- me pregunto una agitada Hermione alcanzándome al fin en la puerta de la cueva.

Voy a Hogwarts a ayudar a Draco.- le dije sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás mientras una brillante luna volvía a iluminarnos.

Pero Harry.. Tu lo escuchaste… sabes que no se puede..- podía apreciar el temor en su voz a como pudiera reaccionar, como si temiera que de un momento a otro fuese a volverme loco. – no hay manera de salvar a Draco..- esta vez su voz se quebró en llanto.

Y que pretendes?! Que me quede aquí llorando su muerte sin hacer nada!? – le grite dándome la vuelta y viendo como ella retrocedía mirándome apenada.- que acepte su muerte sin siquiera plantar pelea!? No voy a hacerlo Hermione! Nunca lo hice! Nunca nada salio como debía conmigo! bueno tal vez sea la hora de que alguna vez algo salga a mi favor por ser el jodido niño que vivió! El esta así por mi Hermione!

Sin esperar siquiera su respuesta voltee y desaparecí, no se como lo logre pero aparecí en el séptimo piso enfrente de la sala de menesteres, y vi sorprendido como Hermione quien se había agarrado justo a tiempo a mi brazo respiraba agitada a mi lado.

Abrí la puerta encontrándome para mi sorpresa con un frondoso bosque lleno de pequeñas flores y a la orilla de un cristalino algo. Deposite con el todo el cariño el cuerpo de Draco al borde del lago sobre un colchón de flores y apoye delicadamente su cabeza sobre mi regazo, acariciando su pelo mientras esperábamos.

Que debemos hacer Hermione?- le dije una vez depositado Draco en la hierba.- Que puedo hacer para salvarlo?

No lo se Harry… yo.. Sabes que esto es irreversible.. – Me dijo mirando el cuerpo de Draco tristemente, mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas- piensa que el también lo sabia.. Y así lo eligió.. El proceso esta demasiado avanzado.. Si no sacamos de ahí a ese niño pronto correrá peligro..

Sácalo entonces! Has lo que tengas que hacer! No me importa que! Pero sálvalos!- le grite fuera de mi.

Escucha Harry.. La magia de Draco esta abandonándolo.. Los magos no pueden vivir sin su magia..- me explico mi amiga mientras pasaba su varita sobre el cuerpo de mi rubia serpiente controlándolo con un hechizo que yo no conocía.

Entonces pásale la mía!- le pedí desperado, tenia que haber una manera, tenia que haberla!

Es muy peligroso Harry!- me dijo mirándome asustada

Haber si lo comprendes Hermione! Ese que esta ahí muriendo es el amor de mi vida! y el precioso bebe dentro de su panza es nuestro hijo! Y no voy a dejarlo morir!- le grite enojado porque diera tantas vueltas mientras la vida de Draco pendía de un hilo.- así que sácame toda la magia que sea necesaria! Me importa un cuerno si quedo como un squiv! O si me muero en el camino! Solo hazlo ya!

Esta bien..- lo intentaremos.- pero primero sacaremos al niño de allí.. –Susurro- ya esta empezando a correr riesgos y Draco no arriesgo su vida en vano..

Esta bien..- admití derrotado.. No podía negar el ultimo deseo de Draco, no podía dejar a Thuban correr peligro._ hazlo pero apresúrate por favor..

Thuban.. Hermoso nombre.. Era una estrella guía.. – murmuro como para si.- esperemos que nos guié también a nosotros.- saco el cuerpo de Draco de mis manos no sin cierta resistencia y lo metió dentro del agua.- como Draco es hombre debemos abrir un canal mágico para que Thuban pueda salir.. El agua es la fuente de toda la vida y de la magia nos ayudara..

Vi como trabajaba en silencio haciendo extraños movimientos sobre el cuerpo de Draco que flotaba sobre la superficie del agua dándole aun en su estado un aspecto etéreo e irreal de un ángel, con su pálida piel y sus casi dorados cabellos.. Vi como el agua comenzaba a formar figuras extrañas, como si cobrase vida, y lo envolvía llevándolo hacia abajo asustado quise ir en su búsqueda pero Hermione me freno y solo me insto a observar. Vi a través de las cristalinas aguas como el cuerpo de Draco estaba como si fuese dentro de una burbuja debajo del agua, brillaba.. En especial su vientre que acariciado por lenguas de agua.

La luz que lo envolvía comenzó a aumentar hasta que el agua se levanto como en una explosión formando una gran pared y de la cual salían por doquier haces de luz. Se respiraba un increíble ambiente de paz.. Y de pronto todo se escullo un leve sollozo que nos dejo estáticos a ambos... El agua se aquieto y la luz desaprecio dejando visible, el cuerpo de Draco aun flotando sobre el agua, completamente desnudo y con un precioso y rubio bebe encima de su ya plano vientre.

Sin poder creerme la emoción que invadía mi cuerpo corrí hacia el agua tomando al bebe entre mis brazos. Que me miro curioso, y quise llorar de alegría! Era una perfecta copia de mi Draco.. Sus ojos eran tan brillantes como la plata liquida al igual que los de su padre.. Su piel pálida, tersa, perfecta.. Y sus platinos cabellos.. Sonreí era una digno heredero Malfoy. Pero entonces me fije en la curiosidad patente en sus ojos mientras movia sus manitas, en su cabello despeinado y reconocí aquello que Draco había dicho.. "deberás cuidarlo.. Nose porque pero creo que heredo el carácter de su padre" sonreí aun mas, una perfecta combinación de los 2, mire el cuerpo de Draco y vi su cara una sonrisa tranquila y feliz se dibujaba en su cara.. Como si supiese que todo estaba en orden ya.. Que había cumplido con lo que tenía que hacer..

*********Salto en el tiempo al presente (70 años después)*****

Jamás volvió a abrir los ojos.. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi..- termine mi relato con un nudo en la garganta, mientras una silenciosa lagrima rodaba por mi mejilla. Aparte la mirada de la ventana en la que la tenía perdida desde el comienzo del relato y mire a Alenha*, mi nieta.. Una bella joven de 23 años, que me devolvía la mirada con los ojos rojos y sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

Era una hermosa mujer, sus ojos al igual que los de su padre, Thuban, brillaban con ese característico brillo plata que tanto amaba, y aunque su pelo era de un negro azabache como el mió y el de su madre, su piel era igual de pálida y tersa que la de mi dragón y poseía los mismos finos rasgos.

Yo.. Nunca supe del abuelo..- me dijo secando sus lagrimas.- a papa siempre lo pone demasiado triste hablar de eso, y yo creí que eras algo ermitaño al no volver casarte ni estar con nadie después de el.- admitió algo avergonzada bajando la mirada y haciendo que sonriera.- pero ahora lo entiendo..

Jamás podría haber estado con alguien mas que no fuese el.. – Respondí yo acariciando el relicario que colgaba de mi cuello.- mira.. Esta es la única foto que tengo de el..- le dije abriendo el relicario y pasándoselo, para que pudiera apreciar una foto en la que ambos aparecíamos riendo.- es la único que me quedo de el.. Todas sus cosas fueron destruidas por los mortifagos cuando se enteraron de su traición..- dije tristemente

Era hermoso… casi una copia de papa..- me dijo con los ojitos brillantes sin sacar la vista de la fotografía.- dios! Es increíble como se ven juntos.. Como se miran.. Como si no existiera nadie más que ustedes 2..

Y no lo había..- respondí sonriendo a lo que ella me sonrió en respuesta.- Draco, tu abuelo fue el hombre mas maravilloso que conocí en mi vida.. Y me dio las cosas que mas amo en esta vida.. A Thuban.. Mi hijo.. Su vivo retrato, el fruto de nuestro amor.. Y a ti.. Aunque no lo creas.. Tus gestos, tus formas son iguales a las suyas aunque jamás lo hayas conocido..- Alenha me sonrió feliz.- me dio un motivo para seguir adelante por ustedes..

Pero..?- pregunto curiosamente mi perspicaz nieta y sonreí.. Ella si había heredado el carácter de Draco.. Tal vez se saltaba una generación..

Pero aun así no hubo un solo día de estos 80 años que no pensase en el al despertarme.. Que no lo recordase antes de irme a dormir..- admití tristemente.- no hubo un solo día en 80 años que no lo extrañase y que no sintiese que me falta una parte de mí..

Mi hermosa nieta solo se arrodillo delante mió y me abrazo… esa noche me fui a dormir en paz.. Recordando a mi Draco como siempre.. Reviviendo en mi mente la misma historia que hoy le había contado a Alenha.. Era la segunda vez en mi vida que contaba esa historia.. Solo Pansy, Hermione, Thuban y ella la conocían. Su imagen se dibujo en mi mente tan clara como siempre.. Cada detalle.. Y sonreí dejándome caer en los brazos en de Morfeo..

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré sentado en un sillón de raso, frente a una chimenea en una calida sala.. Ese lugar me resultaba tan conocido.. Entonces mire mis manos y me sorprendí al ver que ya no era viejas y arrugadas, eran las manos de un joven, mire mi cuerpo y vi que efectivamente volvía a ser el de un joven y llevaba mi uniforme de Hogwarts.. Mire hacia un lado y pude ver la adoselada cama con sabanas de seda y cortinas semi transparentes, rodeada de velas y sonreí...

Unas calidas manos de una suavidad inconcevible me abrazaron desde atrás y sin dudarlo un segundo me di la vuelta para ver a un glorioso Draco de 17 años tal cual lo recordaba... su hermoso y esbelto cuerpo, su tersa y pálida piel.. Sus finos rasgos... su suave sonrisa... sus ojos plata brillando de una forma indescriptible... destilando amor... la imagen de la perfección en persona... Mi dragón tal como lo recordaba antes de que lo arrancaran de mis brazos...

Sin dudarlo un segundo mas atraje su rostro hacia el mío rozando suavemente sus labios, y de inmediato sentí que estaba en cielo... su suavidad y calidez incomparables volvieron a envolverme como antaño... su refrescante sabor a menta me despertó del largo letargo en el que estaba suspendido desde que el se había ido... mi magia volvió a ronronear feliz y unirse a la suya provocando que me sintiera en el paraíso… era como llegar al fin a casa después de haber estado por siglos en un helado desierto.. Como volver a la vida... volver a estar completo...

Definitivamente solo mi dragón podía lograr que sintiese lo que en 80 años no había conseguido con solo un roce de sus labios... que volviese la vida... que volviese a estar completo...

Bienvenido Harry...- me dijo dulcemente mientras tomándome de la mano me levantaba del sillón.

Por que te tardaste tanto en venir por mi?..- le reproche acariciando dulcemente su mejilla disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel, de su calidez, del brillo que desprendían sus ojos...

Porque tu tenias trabajo que hacer allí amor... y debo decirte que has hecho un gran trabajo con Thuban y Alenha.. – me sonrío en respuesta tomando mi cintura.- pero ahora ya estas conmigo... y no pienso dejarte ir jamás...

No hay ningún lado en todo el universo en el que desearía estar mas que aquí...- le respondí.

Te amo Harry...- me susurro mientras su nariz recorría mi cuello produciéndome escalofríos

Te amo Draco...- le respondí en un susurro mientras volvía a reclamar sus labios...

*Alenha: estrella de la constelación Geminis, significa "la brillante", y es la mas brillante de las que se han observado, unas 160 veces mas luminosa que el propio sol. =)


End file.
